


Scapel

by kelseycurtis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, M/M, Scapel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a bit kinky in Hannibals Office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scapel

Will’s P.O.V

I stormed in to Hannibal’s office. Luckily he had no patients today. He got to his feet and turned to me. His face fell when he realised that I wasn’t happy. That I knew everything. I noticed his hand move back to his desk and his hand wrap around his scalpel. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at him. He chuckled and put his hands up in defence, dropping the scalpel and kicking it over to me.  
“I was wondering how long it would take you to find out,” Hannibal said.  
“The scales have fallen from my eyes. I can see you now.”  
“Are you going to arrest me?”  
“No.”  
“Are you going to kill me?”

I remained silence. I knew I wouldn’t be able to kill a friend, a lover. Hannibal smiled darkly and advanced on me. I pointed the gun at him again, making him stop. I felt my heart racing, pounding against my chest. He could probably hear it too. He could probably smell my fear. I felt my palms become sweaty and I started to shake.  
“Will I want you to hand me the gun,” Hannibal said.  
“No!”  
“Will! If you don’t hand me the gun now one of us could get hurt.”   
I put the gun down and sighed. He was right. I needed to calm down even I was standing fairly close to a serial killer who was probably planning on killing me right now. Hannibal came closer and grabbed me, snatching the gun away from me. He dropped it to the floor and kicked it away.   
“Its such a shame you had to find out this way,” Hannibal said.  
“Are you going to kill me?”  
“Not yet. You can still be of use to me.”  
“How?”  
“Who else knows?”  
“Nobody.”  
“Are you sure? If Alana or Jack know I will kill them too.”  
“They don’t know. Its only me.”  
“Good. Im pretty sure I can keep you quiet.”  
“And how do you plan on doing that?”

Hannibal smiled and kissed me forcefully. I tried to push him away but he held me in place. This was wrong. I couldn’t let him walk over me. He was a criminal. He killed people. That was wrong. But it felt good to kill people. I certainly knew that. Maybe with the right amount of thinking I could keep it a secret. Maybe. One of Hannibal’s hands moved down to the front of my jeans. I moaned and began kissing him back. I felt him smile against my lips and his hands moved up to my shirt, quickly popping the buttons. He always made that look so easy. I always took my time as I struggled with his damn buttons. He pulled my shirt off, his fingers lightly tracing my rib cage. I shuddered and began to undress him starting with his jacket then moving on to his waistcoat. His lips moved down to my neck, biting the sensitive skin. I groaned and continued to undress him, struggling to undo the buttons quick enough. Hannibal chuckled which sent a wave of fear through me. He took my hands away and unbuttoned the shirt himself. Our bare chests came in to contact and I kissed him once again. My hands went down to his belt and loosened it. Hannibal loosened my jeans and I kicked them off awkwardly. Hannibal began to play with the waistband of my boxers, teasing me. He began to bite my neck again, his free hand tugging at my hair. 

“Hannibal…please,” I whimpered.  
Hannibal placed both of his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down on to my knees so I was at level with his crotch. I pulled off his trousers and then his boxers. I took his member in my hand and wrapped my mouth around the end. Hannibal’s fingers tangled in my hair and forced me to take all of him. I choked a little but Hannibal didn’t care. I soon relaxed my throat and began to bob my head back and forth although there wasn’t much need as Hannibal was directing me by hair. He let out a quiet groan once, gripping my hair a little tighter as he did.   
“Enough!” Hannibal growled.

I took my mouth away and got to my feet. Hannibal removed my boxers and bent me over his desk. I made a small sound, mostly of fear but a little arousal. Hannibal picked up something from the floor and I felt the cold sharp blade of the scalpel against my throat. I whimpered and Hannibal shushed me. He forced himself inside me and began a fast, hard pace instantly, not giving me time to adjust. His free hand gripped my hip, his fingers digging in to my flesh that im sure I would have a mark later on. I groaned and moaned, slowly getting louder. I wasn’t enjoying myself as much as I might be probably because Hannibal had a scalpel at my throat and he could kill me any second. Maybe this was to ensure I would keep his secret. The scalpel moved over my flesh to the back of my neck and down my spine. I shivered and felt the scalpel cut in to my lower back. I made a sound of pain, gritting my teeth and resting my head against the desk. Hannibal’s tongue swiped over the wound, making it sting a little. He brought the scalpel back to my throat and continued his pace. He slowly began to get faster and harder. He brushed against my prostate and I cried out, throwing my head back. Hannibal grabbed my hair and held the scalpel closer to my throat. He continued hitting my prostate, groaning quietly. I continued moaning louder and louder until finally I reached my climax, whimpering. Hannibal pounded himself in to me three more times before reaching his own climax. I felt the scalpel cut in to my neck as he emptied himself in to me. Panic filled me but I chose to remain still. If I struggled then he might cut deeper. Hannibal put the scalpel back down on his desk and turned me round to face him. He loomed over me and for a second I thought he might snap my neck instead he kissed me and handed me my boxers.   
“Get dressed. Dinner should be ready soon.”


End file.
